Asteroids
previous level - Desert ← → next level - Dead Marsh Asteroids is the fourth level of Painkiller Overdose chapter 1. __TOC__ Description This level is set in the space in somekind space station or alien station on cluster of asteroids, powered by giant glowing green crystal. Monsters This level is inhabited mostly by robots and aliens. This level also introduces three new kinds of enemies. They include: * Biomechanoids * Spike Demons * Demon Hands * Psychonuns * Black Demons * Devil Monks Tarot card Tarot card of this level is Ascendance. To acquire it, player has to keep Health Points above 50. Secret areas/pickups This level also introduces HellBlade which can be found on in front of the first stairs in the first area. Secrets and holy items *The only one secret is located on the floating platform far from the main asteroids area. It is reached by jumping into the hole beneath the green crystal - it has a teleport which will transport you to the floating platform with secret area. Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids - Secret 1.PNG|Secret 1. Gallery Asteroids Concept Art.png|Concept art of Asteroids. Gallery Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 1.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 2.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 3.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 4.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 5.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 6.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 7.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 8.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 9.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 10.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 11.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 12.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 13.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 14.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 15.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 16.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 17.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 18.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 19.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 20.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 21.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 22.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 23.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 24.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 25.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 26.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 27.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 28.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 29.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 30.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids 31.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids - Green Crystal 1.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids - Green Crystal 2.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids - Green Crystal 3.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids - Void 1.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids - Void 2.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids - Void 3.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids - Void 4.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids - Void 5.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids - Void 6.jpg Chapter 7 Level 4 - Asteroids - Void 7.jpg Soundtrack Asteroids Music: Asteroids Fight: Environment Sounds Category:Levels Category:Overdose Levels